Super Hero Taisen: Playing for Keeps
by Silversentiment
Summary: When Kamen Riders mysteriously turn evil they declare war on all Super Sentai. What does this mean for Power Rangers. A war shall unfall and this time they're playing for keeps. Warning: Must know at least a little about Kamen Rider and Super Sentai.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Super Sentai or Kamen Rider.**

**AN: This is my own version of super hero taisen including power rangers. In order to fully understand this story I strongly recommend that you at least know about Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizouki Sentai Gokaiger. **

**%/%**

**Location: **Dome City Corinth

The smell of death filled the air within the fallen dome city; Civilians and soldiers alike laid on the ground. Through the streets they marched, silver humanoid grunts in the thousands. These foot soldiers destroyed everyone who got in there way; women and children had the worst deaths. Our heroes the RPM rangers did their best to fend off the alien threat; but to no avial. There were just too many. Scott Truman (Ranger Red), Flynn McAllister (Ranger Blue), Summer Landsdown (Ranger Yellow), Ziggy Grover (Ranger Green), Dillon (Ranger Black), Gem (Ranger Gold), and Gemma (Ranger Silver) all fought off the threat to the best of their abilities in their respective ranger suits.

"There's too many off them" Summer said.

"I got this" Dillon said. Grabbing his morpher.

Summer locked at her android boyfriend with deep concern. "You're not going to?"

"Om the only one on this team that can use is" Dillon said.

"But it could destroy you. We could do this some other way" Summer said with deep concern.

"I have to, the high octane battielizer is the only way we could beat this threat. We still don't know why we cannot summon our zords and right now I see no other way" Dillon grabbed his engine 5 and 6 cast. Before he could inject them into his morpher he was assaulted at top speed. Before he realized it he was demorphed on the floor holding his ribs.

"DILLON!" Summer yelled. The other rangers turned their attention to their injured comrade.

"What happened?" Scott question. They felt an ominous chill in the air. The 6 rangers turned around to see eight figures appear from a fog. All that can be seen from these eight figures is there glowing eyes through the fog.

"That crazy old coot… what was his name?Narutaki was right. The riders are coming, amongst them… the destroyer of worlds; Kamen Rider Decade.

Almost on que the rider in question walked forward while the other seven stayed in the shadows. "Oh so you know of me" the Decade said. The riders color motif was pink, black and white with green beetle eyes.

"Why are you doing this? From what I heard Kamen Riders are supposed to fight for good not kill the innocent" Ziggy said.

"A simple change of plan; we are here to wipe out all sentai" Decade threatened.

"Sentai… what's a sentai?" Flynn asked.

"Those same words is what everyone will say once I'm rid of you freaks" Decade said drawing out his sword.

At that point both Gem and Gemma flew at decade using their cloud hatchets. "Where not gonna let a poop face like you take us down"Gemma said.

"Yeah you're through Kamen Rider Dickhead" Gem said.

Decade chuckled, "How original, you are nothing like the Go On Wings".

The two shiny rangers flew through at top speed to decade.

"It's show time" said one of the Riders in the mist. "_BIG! PLEASE!" _the voice that came from his belt. The riders hand became big and slapped Gem down to the ground demorphing him_._

Another Rider from the mist came hurdling towards Gemma as a red flas and rider kicked her in the chest demorphing her.

The two riders stood next to decade. One was shaped like a humanoid crimson beetle with blue eyes. The other looked less like an insectoid then the other two. His mask was red with a black and red trecnh coat. He carried rings in a chain that was near his pocket area. "Meet my two generals, Kamen Rider Wizard (trench coat rider) and Kamer Rider Kabuto (crimson beetle rider)". Decade then turned his attention to the two fallen rangers. "Sorry, this time im playing for keeps" he said walking towards the two grovling rangers.

"NO!" Scott ran to there aide but was blocked by Kabuto. Scott summoned his street saber to battle the speed beetle. Kabuto snapped his fingers and more silver foot soldiers appeared. "Gormin… get em!" the foot soldier began to attack the scott. The other rangers began to move to their teammates.

"_Imprisonment! Please!" _Wizard summoned a wall of earth around the other four rangers. The rangers grabbed their guns and started to shot their way out of the brick imprisonment.

Decade made it to the two rangers. "Such a shame… but my goals are abosolute" he stabbed Gem in the heart.

"GEM NO!" Gemma yelled.

Decade chuckled, "Oh… your grieving how adorable." Decade then slit her throat. "There now you won't miss him.

Scott saw his two friends die. He was in complete shock. He could no loner function. He stood still as the gormin beat him. The other rangers finally got through wizards spell. They summoned there weapons and beat the gormins that surrounded Scott beating him up to the point of demorphing.

"Scott are you ok" Summer asked.

Scott stood there in shock; he no longer had a will to fight.

"Scott snap out of it now, there coming" Flynn said. The four rangers held their ground. Ar that moment a blast obliterated the Gormins. The five rangers turned around to see doctor K with a laser cannon.

"Doctor K, your still alive" Ziggy said excited.

"No time" she said. She blasted a portal behind her. Come on lets go" she said.

"What?' the four rangers questioned.

"Remember that time you went to that other earth scot. Well I have been preparing a way out of this world in case things did not work out. We gotta go!" she said running through the portal. The ranger ran to the portal.

"_Clock up!" _Kabuto ran after the five rangers at top speed; Before he could get to them, as if in an instant he was shot continuously. The rangers saw Tanaya holding a laser. "SIS!" Dillon shouted.

"GO, I'll handle these guys" Tanaya said. Dillon began to run after her but was grabbed by Flynn and Summer. "Come on!" they said. The portal closed. Kabuto got to his feet. "How could you stop my clock up" he said.

"Like my brother I'm an android, things like that are easy for us to track" she said.

"Irrelevant, you have just walked into a deathtrap" Decade said. He, Wizard, Kabuto along with the other 5 riders in the mist walked towards her. She backed up and noticed that gormin were behind her. There was no escape, they were upon her.

%/%

The RPM rangers (all de morphed) along with Doctor K entered the alternate earth. It was a short moment of silence as the rangers took the opportunity to admire the sites. With the exception of Scott and Doctor K they have never seen this world.

"WOW, look at this place" Ziggy said. He turned around to see all but Scott and Dillon caring. The two were both upset. They lost loved ones. "I always though we would be able to recontruct our world and build a shining future. But I guess I was wrong. Everything we know has been taken from us. Our city, our friends, our home, all gone" Summer said. Ziggy wanted to say something but before words could escape his mouth doctor K spoke.

"I get it, we've lost people. It hurts and it is a pain that won't go away. But right now we can't be concerned about that. The Riders obliterated everything in our world. Seeing as there are Rangers in this world to they will likely try to do the same. The logical course of action is to find these other rangers and worn them of the opposing threat. We can grieve later when everything is said and done."

Flynn patted doctor K on the back. "Inspiring speech, but one problem. We don't even know any Power Rangers from this world."

"Yes we do" Scott said. The whole team turned to scotts attention. "I fought alongside them before. The Samurai Rangers."

%/%

**Location: Duel City**

The city was being attacked by the grey foot soldiers the attacked the RPM rangers. Leading the assault is a Kamen Rider. This Rider was all black with yellow lining with red beetle eyes. "Gormin attack, leave no trace of them!" the rider said. The foot soldiers did as he commanded. They started attacking badly injuring the ones that got caught by the assault. A guy wearing a white t-shirt was brutally beaten to death by the gormin. At that moment Troy, Jake, Emma, Noah and Gia arrived. They saw the footsoldiers.

"What are these creatures?" Emma said.

"There defeantly aliens, but they don't look like insectoids" Noah said.

"What's going on" Gia said.

The rider walked forward, "Ah you must be this worlds super sentai" the rider said.

"Super Sentai?" Gia questioned.

"He looks like an insect, he must be working for Admiral Malkor" Noah said.

"Unfaimiler with the name, I am called Kamen Rider Kuuga of the Zangyek Riders" the Kamen Rider (ultimate kuuga) said.

"Kamen Rider?" Jake questioned.

"It doesn't matter, if you're here to hurt people then you will be dealt with" Troy said.

"Laughable, I can careless what happens to these fools" Kuuga said.

"Alright guys, it's morphin time" Troy said.

"Go go megaforce!" the team shouted morphing into there respective colors.

"Megaforce Red"

"Megaforce Blue"

"Megaforce Yellow"

"Megaforce Pink"

"Megaforce Black"

"Earth defenders never surrender!" the team shouted.

"Destroy them" Kuuga commanded.

The rangers went into battle against the Gormin. Troy cut through the gormin with his dragon sword at ease, easily the most experienced fighter out of the bunch. Using his athleticism to his advantage, Jake over powered the threat with his snake axe. Noah gunned down the gormin with his shark bow gun. Gia and Emma team attacked with there phoenix shot and tiger claw. In a matter of moments the gormin where eliminated.

"Now meet your end Kuuga" Troy said. The team combined there weapons, "Powers of land, sea and sky. Megafoce blaster!" the rangers shot there energy blast at the Kamen Rider.

"Hmmm" when the blast hit Kuuga grabbed it in his hand and blasted it back at the rangers. The rangers fell to the ground and got back up. At that point Kuuga jabbed black (Jake) in the chest with a powerful fist demorphing him.

"JAKE!" Gia yelled. She grabbed her tiger claw and ran towards the rider. Kuuga simply back handed her knocking her out of her transformation.

Noah and Emma grabbed there weapons. They shot Kuuga but neither blast hit as he was moving at his top speed. He then rushed up to the two double closelining them out of there transformation.

Kuuga looked at the four unmorphed rangers. "You are all pathetic. This will be easy" he said. Troy stood in his way. "Im not going to let you destroy my friends."

"Fine, you'll do" Kuuga said. He then jabbed troy in the chest repatidly making him drop his sword. As the force of the punch knocked troy backwards Kuuga ascended in the air. "Ultimate Rider KICK!" he kicked troy in the chest knocking him out of his transformation.

Troy screamed in agony, the other rangers came to his aide.

"Troy are you ok?" Emma asked. Troy began to caugh up blood. He was holding his sides in deep pain. Every time one of the rangers tried to touch him Troy screamed in agony.

"What did you do to him?" Gia asked.

"My ultimate Rider Kick is a devastating kick that can go through solid objects if I wish it. Such pressure and force is hard for Troys body to handle. His whole body is screaming in pain. He's as good as dead. But of course, I cant leave the job on an assumption. This time I'll kill all five of you" Kuuga said walking forward.

The other rangers got to their feet. "We won't let you hurt him" Jake said.

"As if you have a choice" Kuuga said as he began to run at the rangers. He was blocked off by a gun shot.

"Who would dare?" he questioned.

"We would" echoed a showy voice.

Six new rangers in colors of red, blue, yellow, green, pink and silver appeared.

"Marvelous!(Gokai Red)" Kuuga spat.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokaiiiiii SILVER!"

"Pirate Sentai GOKAIGER!" the new team of rangers shouted.

"Pirate Rangers, unreal?" Noah said.

Kuuga stood his ground. "I never envisioned you would come this far, Captain Marvelous."

"All riders shall die by our hands. Alright you lot, let's make a show of it" Marvelous said as his team marched into battle.

_**Who is this new crew of Rangers and what do they want. Why are Riders attacking Rangers and civilians? Will the R.P.M rangers find the Samurai Rangers? Find out next chapter. **_


End file.
